Back to the Pilot
' Back to the Pilot' Squidward and Plankton travel back in time to the very first episode of the series. Season: 10 Episode: 5 Total Episode Count: 170 Prod. no.: 9ACX08 Featuring: Squidward, Plankton Also Appearing: SpongeBob SquarePants, Sandy Cheeks, Patrick Star, Pearl Krabs, Fred Rechid, John Fishly, Tom Smith, Xavier, Karen, Judge, Kool-Aid Man, Cookie Monster, Bob Bobber, Joyce Kinney, George W. Bush, Frog Rechid, Bert & Ernie Musical Numbers: TBA Plot: When Squidward shows off an old tennis ball he found and wishes he could find another one he buried ten years previously, Plankton offers to take him back in time to note its location. They go back in time and notice that things look different. After a very few antics, they return to the present, only to find out that Squidward told his past self about 9/11 as a result, the present has been changed by preventing 9/11 from happening. Things look okay at first, until they find out that George W. Bush lost the 2004 election with no 9/11 to install fear in the public for an Iraq War. This results in Bush creating a second Confederacy, which turn starts a second Civil War. When Squidward and Plankton go into a CGI-rendered future, they find out that the U.O. is a post-apocalyptic wasteland. In order to prevent all this from happening, the two go back to the past to stop Squidward from spilling the beans to old Squidward about 9/11. This seemingly works until it turns out that Squidward is now author of the Harry Potter books. They go back again, and soon they are confronted by multiple Squidwards and Planktons from different futures . They all start arguing, until the main Plankton yells at them all to get back into their individual return pads and go back to their original time period immediately. After they have left, the original Plankton intercepts themselves arriving into the past for the first time and forces them to return to their own time, shooting Squidward in the leg in the process. They then wait for themselves to vanish from existence, as the time travel adventure had never happened. In the present, Squidward and Plankton wonder what may have happened, until SpongeBob comes in with his drinking buddies from 1999. Cutaways #In between "SpongeBob drinks montage" #Present day cutaway breaks #9/11 follow up attack #Cookiebook #Future cutaway Trivia *This episode was originally titled "Back to the Pilot", a parody of Back to the Future, but was later made into a "Road to..." episode then back into a regular episode. *The "Dead Fish Has a Shadow" scenes are shot in 4:3 ratio to keep with the early look of the show. The current scenes are shot in 16:9. *The future scenes are rendered in CGI. *Lori Alan does not have any lines as present-day Pearl, Lacey Chaberts voices were archive voices for pilot-Pearl, and only one of Patrick's line from the pilot is heard. Censorship *Plankton mentioning his first memory was cut. *Squidward: "Jesus." to "Geez." *Additional scenes from the pilot. *Another dialogue cut for Plankton. *Plankton bleeped: "...setting up f***ing cutaways." *Alot of curses from the Kool-Aid Fish: "...guys f***ing did this!", "F***ing me up?", "F*** you!" *The news reporter fish bleeped: "Holy s***!" *More mentions of 9/11 by Squidward one and two. *Plankton bleeped: "This is bulls***!" *And again: "GET THE F*** BACK IN YOUR TIME MACHINE!" Rating TV-PG: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 10 Category:PG